hachans_precure_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Gamizu Heidi
Gamizu Heidi(formerly known as Heideri) is a fanmade character of Star Twinkle Pretty Cure. She used to want to steal the Pretty Cure’s powers, but eventually became one herself when she realized what she was doing was wrong and repented from her evil ways... but she might’ve been a little late.... Her alter ego is Cure Genesis and her symbol is the infinity ring. ♾ Personality At first, Heidi is a quiet, sad girl who spends most of her time thinking about past events, regretting certain actions, analyzing certain moments, and how her life dramatically changed, but now she’s looking up to the bright future ahead. She developed fears of shoelaces(just in case she’s forced to tie shoelaces), becoming evil again, and her own powers. She also seems to have a fear of Fuwa and what Fuwa could do with herFuwa’s powers, so she usually stops Fuwa from using magic whenever she’s around. When Kitsudeme attempts to hurt Heidi because of her decision to use her newfound powers for good, Heidi reveals a scared, young, quite timid side of her. Heidi seems to tear up quite easily and feel like crying if she’s hurt, emotionally or physically. Appearance As Heideri As Heidi Heidi has platinum blond hair tied back in a ponytail and bright green eyes. She mainly wears a light pink dress with a dark blue jacket that almost goes down to her knees. She wears over-the-knee socks and brown ankle-high boots. She used to have shoelaces on them, but found that she couldn’t tie her shoes. As Cure Genesis Cure Genesis has golden blond hair styled in panda buns with sections of her hair clipped in the front with light blue ribbons. She also has light turquoise eyes. She wears a pink dress with the shoulder area made with transparent material. The skirt of her dress splits down the middle to reveal a light blue skirt underneath. Her dress is also tied with a turquoise ribbon that goes down to about the knee. She wears white glovettes with a light blue bracelet attached to the top. The end of the glovettes frill out at the end. She has socks that go halfway up to her knee and heels that are pink with turquoise sections at the tips. She also wears a light blue choker that connects to her Star Color Pendant. History Backstory Heideri was a villain of many tricks. She had never lost or ever failed to complete her missions... until she was partnered with Kitsudeme and was sent on a mission to Earth to find the secret of the Pretty Cure’s powers and put an end to their meddling. Only then did she let her superiors down. Pretty Cure’s Powers and Cure Astro Final Fight Death and Rebirth While Cure Astro was using her purification attack with the Ophiuchus Princess Star Color Pen, Kitsudeme shot Heideri with a beam of darkness, sealing her fate. Heideri collapsed to the ground, lifeless. Deep inside her soul(or what people think is her soul), Heideri was questioning herself, the things she did when living, and what she heard Cure Astro and Kitsudeme were saying(since she was basically dead, she was able to hear the outside world). She realized that she was tricked and used, and silently wished that she had spent her only life a better way. Fuwa, though sad that Heideri died, heard these silent feelings and granted her another chance through generating her transformation items. Heideri, though in her weakened, defeated, and dead state, accepted the pen and pendant and transformed in a flash of light. However, when she was reborn, she didn’t feel like herself and, blaming her newfound powers, denied the powers of the Pretty Cure that she was given. She gave Fuwa one last look before she left, knowing that Fuwa was the one that gave her the powers, reassuring Fuwa that it wasn’t herFuwa’s fault that she didn’t want to become a Pretty Cure, and telling herself that it was for the best. First Fight Relationships * [[Kitsudeme|'Kitsudeme']] - former partner * [[Niku Serenity|'Niku Serenity']] - former rival, but now a good friend and teammate. * [[Hoshiko Hisakawa|'Hisakawa Hoshiko']](Oc by CureFlora0909) - friend? * Fuwa - redeemer Cure Genesis Cure Genesis is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Heidi. In order to transform, she needs her Star Color Pendant and her Star Color Pen. Transformation Attacks Etymology Heideri - based off a yokai of Japanese folklore. A goddess-like creature called Hiderigami. Heidi - means noble or nobility. Gamizu - means Sweet Water. Genesis - means the origin or mode of formation of something. Songs None yet. Trivia * Heidi’s birthday is May 20th, which is often considered the last day of the Taurus range. * Heidi’s birthday is May 20th, making her star sign Taurus, but almost a Gemini. * May 20th is the day she was reborn as a Pretty Cure, and has been considered her birthday since. * Heidi’s main profile comes from Hagoromo Lala(Cure Milky)’s main profile pose. * Cure Genesis’ main profile comes from Cure Selene(Kaguya Madoka)’s main profile pose. * Cure Genesis’ design was made to have some similarities to Cure Astro(Serenity Niku, another STPC oc by CureShiningSong)’s design. * Heidi is the 6th member of the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad. Gallery Gamizu Heidi/Image GalleryCategory:Stub Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Characters Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Villains Category:Villains Category:Fan Villains Category:Female Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Fancharacter Category:Fan Cures Category:Cures Category:Repented Villains Category:Pink Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad